Island of illusion
by Tachi-ya
Summary: Sous le fort désaccord de Nami et Usopp, Luffy décide encore une fois d'aller s'aventurer sur une île inconnue que le log pose semble indiquer comme potentiellement dangereuse. Une fois arrivés sur l'île, les Mugiwara se rendent compte que les choses deviennent de plus en plus étrange. Illusion ou réalité ?


**Notes : **Salut tout le monde ! C'est Tachi ! :D

Bon. Je vous présente ici une fic disons... complètement faite au filling, en gros, j'écris sans réellement réfléchir à ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. Je n'ai aucun plan, aucunes idées, bref ! Nous verrons bien où est-ce que cette fic' va nous mener. Si vous avez des idées, des suggestions, n'hésitez surtout pas à me les proposer par message, si une de vos idées me plait je m'en servirais peut-être. Qui sait ? ;D

Le seul truc que je peux vous dire : ça se passe entre l'arc des hommes-poissons et celui de Punk Hazard, dans le nouveau monde.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! J'espère que ma fic' vous plaira ! Chüss ! \o/

* * *

**Chapitre I - La mystérieuse Mamie Cookie  
**

L'incompréhension se lisait dans ses yeux. Leur direction était pourtant la bonne, elle en était sure. Elle n'aurait pas pu se tromper. Ils étaient pourtant devant une impasse. Des murs de roches et de terre, plus longs qu'ils n'étaient larges, et pourtant immenses, se trouvaient de chaque côté du Sunny. Une seule ouverture était visible, celle qui leur avait permis d'entrer. Le soir commençait à tomber et le champ de vision de la navigatrice se réduisait peu à peu, ne laissant que la lumière du navire et celle de la pleine lune pour l'éclairer. Elle proposa de s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, ce que le capitaine accepta, voyant sa camarade rongée par la fatigue. En effet, cela faisait bien trois jours que Nami ne s'était pas permis une nuit complète de sommeil, veillant à ce que le cap soit bien respecté, surveillant la moindre brise pouvant annoncer une brusque tempête, car oui, « Le Nouveau Monde» était aussi imprévisible que dangereux. Ainsi, elle marcha vers sa chambre et partit se plonger au royaume des songes dont elle avait tant rêvé du haut de la vigie.

C'était au tour de notre valeureux guerrier, muni de son légendaire courage, de monter la garde. Tremblant à cause de la fraîcheur nocturne, Usopp s'avançait d'un pas frêle vers la rambarde afin de s'y appuyer et d'observer la multitude d'étoiles qui illuminait le ciel. La lune était magnifique et faisait briller la mer ainsi que les roches couvertes par le sel. Un silence sourd régnait, il n'entendait rien, pas même le battement d'ailes d'un moustique, vermines avec qui il avait eu un combat épique durant les nuits précédentes, et hélas pour lui, c'était eux qui avaient gagnés. Les heures passaient et l'absence de sons commençait à lui paraitre anormale. Il s'approcha alors à pas de loup en direction de la chambre des garçons pour vérifier si ce n'était pas lui qui devenait sourd. Il plaqua alors son oreille contre la porte et perçu avec soulagement les ronflements du sabreur. Il soupira et pénétra dans la chambre pour récupérer une couverture car il commençait à faire vraiment froid. Dès qu'il fût ressorti et qu'il eut couvert ses épaules nues, il se retourna vers la rambarde, mais cette fois-ci, il entendit quelque chose, comme si quelqu'un était en train de grignoter un gâteau. Il se mit alors à trembler, ses yeux cherchant tel un ninja d'où pouvait bien venir ce bruit, et là, son regard se stoppa : il y avait une ombre qui s'avançait à pas lents dans sa direction. Usopp recula, à la même vitesse que l'ombre avançait, et quand il fût bloqué par le mur, il réussit à demander avec peine :

- L-Lu-Luffy ? C-C-C'est t-toi ? …

- Cooookiiiiies… ~ ! Répondit l'ombre d'une voix effrayante.

C'est ainsi que notre courageux guerrier se mit à hurler tout ce qu'il pouvait, réveillant une partie de l'équipage. Luffy, Sanji, Robin et Nami se précipitèrent alors en dehors de leurs chambres pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et c'est là qu'ils contemplèrent la scène : Usopp était en train de fondre littéralement de peur devant une petite vieille dame en train de manger des cookies juste devant lui. La question était :

- D'OÙ C'EST QU'ELLE SORT CELLE-LÀ ?!

- Vous voulez des cookies les enfants ? Demanda-t-elle munie d'un sourire innocent.

- Moi j'veux bien, dit Luffy en prenant celui que lui tendait la vieille.

- Ceci me fait grand plaisir, jeune homme, continua-t-elle du même sourire.

- Luffy, ne le mange pas, dit Sanji d'un air inquiet.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Cette vieille femme ne m'inspire rien.

- Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous venue ici ? questionna Robin.

- Ki ki ki ! Je ne suis qu'une simple vendeuse de cookie, ma chère, répondit-elle telle une sainte.

- T'as esquivé la question, la vieille. Et Luffy, je t'ai dit de lâcher ce gâteau ! S'énerva Sanji en essayant de tirer la bouche de Luffy loin du cookie tout en l'empêchant d'approcher celui-ci avec son pied.

- Maieeeeuh ! Geignit Luffy en tentant de croquer dans le cookie.

- Savez-vous où nous nous trouvons ? Demanda Robin.

- C'est une bonne question, mon enfant, dit la vieille femme. Vous le découvrirez bientôt je suppose, ou peut-être que non. Qui sait ? Après tout, tout n'est qu'illusion. Ki ki ki !

- Comment ça ?

Et avant même qu'elle ne réponde à la question, la vieille dame disparue, ne laissant que son plateau de gâteau tombé au sol. Le cookie que tenait Luffy dans ses mains ainsi que tous les autres se retrouvèrent en poussières sous le regard déçu de celui-ci. Tous cherchaient des yeux où avait bien pu passer la mystérieuse vieille dame, sans succès. C'est alors que Nami sentit comme le poids d'une main se poser sur son épaule, et d'une voix masculine plus douce que la soie, on vînt chuchoter au creux de son oreille : « _Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, mieux vaut donc s'en méfier_. » La navigatrice se retourna alors brusquement, elle ne trouva personne derrière elle. La peur s'empara d'elle.

- Nami ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Dit Luffy.

- Vous avez entendu ? Demanda Nami effrayée.

- Entendu quoi ? Questionna Usopp après s'être remis de ses émotions.

- La voix…

Pour le moment, 'faudrait savoir où on va, s'exaspéra Sanji. Cette sorcière m'a chauffé.

De ce pas, il envoya balader sa jambe d'agacement, cognant puissamment le mur qui leurs bloquait le passage, avant de retomber sur le bateau, les mains dans les poches. Silence. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose grince fortement. Usopp frissonna.

- C'est…C'est quoi ça ?

Alors le mur qui paraissait être de roche tomba minablement vers l'avant en grinçant, éclaboussant la totalité de l'équipage qui se trouvait sur le gazon, et révélant une plaque de carton qui devait être tenu par des lattes, et qui cachait un passage à l'arrière…

- C'est… ouvert, conclu Usopp trempé.

- Quel sens de l'observation, lui fit remarquer Sanji.

- Une plaque…de carton ? Demanda Nami, dont le rictus apparaissant démontrait son énervement, alors que ses cheveux mouillés par la chute de la plaque retombaient piteusement sur ses yeux.

- Génial ! En route ! S'écria Luffy avec enthousiasme.

- STOP ! S'exclamèrent Nami et Usopp.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Luffy ! Continua Nami. Je te rappelle que tu nous as fait aller vers l'île qui paraissait la plus dangereuse pour mon log pose ce qui veut dire que l'on ne doit pas faire des choix à la légère donc JE vais prendre les décisions à partir de maintenant ! Compris ?!

- Shishishi ! Ricana-t-il des étoiles plein les yeux ignorant pleinement les dires de sa navigatrice.

- Luffy ! Tu m'écoutes ?! S'énerva-t-elle en giflant son crâne.

- Le capitaine semble avoir fait son choix, hu hu ! Sourit Robin. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses y faire grand-chose.

- On cour à notre perte avec un tel capitaine… pleura Usopp.

- En avant ! Ordonna Luffy.

- Hu hu !

Nami regardait le passage avec appréhension, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était un choix judicieux de s'y aventurer. De toute manière, à chaque fois que Luffy prenait une décision, l'excursion virait à la catastrophe, et étant à présent dans « Le Nouveau Monde », le danger semblait inéluctable, elle avait donc toutes les raisons du monde pour s'inquiéter. Observant attentivement la voie qui s'était dégagée devant eux et qui se présentait plus tôt comme accueillante au premier abord, la rousse gardait en tête une phrase qui commençait à lui torturer l'esprit : « _Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, mieux vaut donc s'en méfier. _»

Pendant ce temps, Zoro, Brook et Chopper sortirent de la chambre perturbé. Zoro avait l'air de sortir de son sommeil, alors que Chopper était blanc comme neige, comme s'il avait essayé quelques expériences étranges. Franky remonta de son atelier n'ayant – lui non plus – absolument aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer. Ils eurent alors une brève explication de la part de Robin, le temps que Zoro se réveille complètement.

- C'est SUPER étrange ! On fait quoi Nami ? Luffy ? Cria Franky tout en faisant des pauses plus ou moins extravagante.

- Tout droit Franky ! S'écria Luffy, la main sur le ventre, la tête vers le haut, et rigolant de plus belle. Sanji ! A mangeeeeeer !

- Pas de problème ! S'exclama Sanji prenant une nouvelle allure étrange en direction de Nami et Robin. Nami-chwan, Robin-chwan 3 ! Voulez-vous un Cocktail _Tempête d'amour _?

- Avec plaisir, Sanji, remercia Robin d'un sourire bienfaiteur.

- Viande ! Sanji ! Cria à nouveau Luffy, avant de se prendre une torgnole par Nami, désespérée par la situation.

- Sanji ! Va me chercher une serviette ! Cria-t-elle avant de se diriger dans sa chambre.

Franky au gouvernail dirigeait doucement le Sunny pour ne pas entrechoquer les roches de part et d'autre du chemin.

_A suivre…_


End file.
